


Kara in a pinch! Heat death approaching?!

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Futanari, Intersex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, Threesome - F/F/F, Weird Biology, Xeno, bestiality mentioned but not present in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Kryptonian biology differs from humans’ in more ways than the obvious, and Kara finds herself in a run against time, as her alien estrus may have lethal effects.
Relationships: Chris Kent/Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent/Kara Zor-El, Helena Wayne/Kara Zor-El, Jon Lane Kent/Kara Zor-El, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El, Karen Starr/Helena Wayne, Karen Starr/Kara Zor-El, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Kara Zor-El
Series: Depressoverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Kudos: 3





	Kara in a pinch! Heat death approaching?!

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a mix-and-match DCU combining various elements of comics from last 15 or so years. Don’t look for continuity, it’s just porn. Furthermore, all icky elements were tagged. This is your last chance to turn back before you see things you won’t be able to unsee. For those alarmed with the choice of pairings, you may find a small relief with the knowledge that all characters involved are at least 17 in the fanfic.

It was a perfectly fine, nice day when Kara was sitting in class and realized that her estrus was coming.

All the tell-tale signs were there. The ever-present agitation, as if being constantly poked with a kryptonite needle. The constant need to pee. And, of course, intrusive erotic thoughts making it difficult for her to concentrate.

It was obviously not her first estrus. In the three years since coming to Earth, she’s had two. This made Kara feel embarrassed that she didn’t recognize the signs early. Kryptonians had estrus once a planetary year, as the summer began, turning the whole societies into an orgy for a few days. During the estrus, you simply _had_ to have sex or you could literally die.

Or that was how her older alternate universe self explained it. Clark had no clue and had to be subjected to Karen’s sex ed talk together with Kara, as Kryptonian men didn’t enter estrus without the presence of Kryptonian women (lucky them), and her cousin in general seemed embarrassed by the question when Kara wanted to know more about, well, sex. But Karen tuned out more than helpful.

Talking to yourself is kinda weird, but having sex with yourself? _Super duper hot_, especially when your alternate universe self’s girlfriend was involved (Helena sure knew her ropes). The two girls helped break her first heat on Earth. Her second heat came when there were actually plenty of Kryptonians present after the Kandorians were freed and created the New Krypton, so she could choose partners freely (Chris was her favourite, though Mon-El’s technique was truly unique, even if he was a Daxamite rather than a Kryptonian – and perhaps because he came from a different planet).

And here comes the crux of the problem: Karen and Helena returned to their own universe, Chris was deaged and off-world with his villainous parents, Mon-El was in the future with the Legion and all the other Kryptonians are, well, dead.

Well, not all Kryptonians.

Kara pondered on that thought. Cousin marriages and matings were not unheard of in some Kryptonian cultures, but Kal grew up on Earth and believing in Earth values. Furthermore, he was married, and asking him for help would upset him and Lois.

But in the meantime, Kara’s heat was getting worse and worse. She’ll have to break it before it makes her lose control of herself. And then she remembered another Kryptonian. Bingo!

Kara excused herself from the class and flew to Smallville. She was too fast to be seen or heard by humans (she sometimes wondered why her flying doesn’t create a sonic boom effect, but nobody could give her an answer), but the boy she wanted to meet was sure to realize she’s coming. _Et voila_, there he was, flying towards her over the endless corn fields.

Kon-El seemed alarmed, but estrus always made Kara somewhat mischievous. She didn’t stop, instead ramming Superboy at half speed, making both of the fall into the maize field.

“What the hell?” demanded Kon, standing up. Kara stood up slower, not only because she was giggling, but also because even the brief and violent touch of their bodies made Kara even more aroused.

“What’s wrong with you? Why have you appeared out of nowhere and attacked me?”

“It’s estrus,” replied Kara, eyes falling towards Kon’s crotch.

“Um, what?”

“I’m in heat. If I don’t have sex soon, I will die, and no human could safely keep up with me,“ now she looked Conner in the eyes with her best approximation of puppy eyes, “Please fuck me.”

“N-now?”

“Yes, Kon.”

“B-but I have a girlfriend, I cannot-“

“I will die Kon. Do you want me to die? Or do you want me to go to Clark?”

Kon shook his head, “Alright, let’s do it. But only this one time, ok?”

“Ok”, replied Kara, in a flash removing her underwear and taking Kon’s pants off together with his underwear.

(She realized that her movements surprised the boy, which reminded her that he still was not a full Kryptonian and thus not as fast or strong as her – she needed to be careful with mating with him.)

The intercourse was short and unfulfilling. For one thing, the boy was clearly inexperienced, but also, his dick was simply the wrong shape for Kara. Sure, she did come, but it was not enough to break the heat, not even enough to unsheathe her own dick.

Soon after coming Kon collapsed, but Kara stood up. “Thanks,” she said to Kon and took off. It seemed that she had to visit Clark after all. Hopefully he’ll be in Smallville. She was already getting heat-crazy.

Kal was absent from the Kents’ family farm. However, she could sense another deliciously-smelling Kryptonian. He will do.

Kara literally jumped on Jon as he was reading a comic book under the shade of an apple tree in the orchard. The kid aged unusually fast due to timey-whimey shenanigans his grandfather put him through, making him appear more or less the same age as his aunt. He yelped at the attack.

“Shut up,” demanded Kara firmly, and surprise – he did, “I’m in estrus. If I don’t break it, I’ll die. We are going to have sex now, understand?”

The boy nodded, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise, but Kara could smell arousal coming from him. Good.

Unfortunately, this encounter was not better. Poor technique, poor stamina, and wrong, simply _wrong_ dick shape. Kara was frustrated. She sat beside the panting Jon and half-deliriously pondered the possibility of getting Krypto to mate with her when Kal appeared.

He looked utterly crushed as he stared for a few seconds on his son and cousin, and then his expression turned into one of understanding and sad determination as without a word he took Kara into his arms and flew her into his fortess of solitude.

Thanks to Karen’s alien sex ed lesson, Kal was familiar with Kryptonian estrus and danger related to it. Kara knew how difficult it must have been for him to make the decision, but her hormones-addled brain could focus on anything other than sex only for a few seconds at a time.

Kal was a true romantic. He brought her to his Kryptonian style bedroom in the fortess and laid her on the bed. He tried to gently caress and kiss her, but Kara was too impatient, climbing on him and tearing his costume to get access to his dick.

And what a dick it was! Proper Kryptonian dick. Not really larger than a human one, but of a very different shape, and most importantly – with a baculum. Kara sunk on her cousin’s already erect dick (_that sounded so wrong_, was all she could think of) and Ah! Perfect.

At this point Kara was unable to make coherent thoughts. Her whole consciousness was focused on the dick inside her and the dick that emerged from her sheath. She orgasmed explosively, covering everything around her with transparent fluid and losing consciousness out of pleasure. She felt the other dick removed from her vagina, but it no longer mattered, the estrus was broken and she had to sleep.

***

Kara woke up confused. Where was she? After she looked around, she recognized the bedroom in her cousin’s fortess of solitude. Why was she there? As she sat up, she saw Clark and Zatanna enter the room.

“How are you feeling?” asked Clark.

“Fine, I think, only confused,” replied Kara, “What happened?”

“We were fighting an alien invasion in space and you were hit with a red sun’s radiation ray and fell to Earth unconscious,” explained Zatanna.

“That sounds painful,” said Kara.

“I can only imagine! If Clark didn’t get me to you fast, who knows how it could have ended!”

Kara smiled, “Thank you. Both of you. What about the invasion? I cannot remember anything about it.”

Clark smiled back. He looked understandably very tired, “We repelled it as always. We’ll tell you more when you feel better.”

“Ok”, replied Kara. She was still feeling very tired and fell back asleep as the two other heroes were watching over her with strangely serious expressions.


End file.
